PogorikiFan10's Lonesome Ghosts
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Josie, Jozie, Samama, Joey, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki are at an abandoned house, haunted by the ghosts of Lifty, Shifty and Catchy. Can they get rid of them before the ghosts scare them to death?


**PogorikiFan10's The Lonesome Ghosts**: Josie, Jozie, Samama, Joey, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki are at an abandoned house, haunted by the ghosts of Lifty, Shifty and Catchy. Can they get rid of them before the ghosts scare them to death?

Cast...

Mickey Mouse: Josie and Jozie (my OCs)

Donald Duck: Samama/Angel (a fellow friend on DeviantART) and Joey (my OC)

Goofy: Pogoriki, Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) and Pogalinariki (my GoGoRiki OC)

The Lonesome Ghosts: Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty and Ghost Catchy (Lifty and Shifty are from Happy Tree Friends while Catchy is my HTF OC)

In a dark, wintery night, there is an abandon house from many years later. The owners used to live in that house, right? Wrong, this house is haunted by three ghosts, Lifty, Shifty and Catchy. Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty and Ghost Catchy were ghostly white with wispy tails. Inside, Ghost Lifty yawned, looking bored, _"Aw, we don't have any fun no more."_

_"Yeah, nobody around here to scare,"_ said Ghost Shifty, _"We scared them all away. Guess we're too good!"_

Ghost Catchy is reading the newspaper and found something on the paper, _"Hey, here's an idea; get a load of this, you guys,"_ the twins looked at the paper, _"Notice, we exterminate all kinds of ghosts, day and night service."_

_"Ha! Wise guys. Ah, let's get them over here,"_ said Ghost Lifty.

_"And have some fun with them,"_ Ghost Catchy added.

_"We'll scare the pants off of them,"_ said Ghost Shifty. The ghosts all laughed and began to call the exterminators.

At the office, there were seven exterminators. The first one was an 18-year old girl with pale skin, red hair, brown eyes, a pink dress-shirt with a black belt, glasses, a light pink undershirt, blue jeans, red shoes and white cat ears and tail; she's Josie.

The second one looked exactly like Josie, only with black hair, red eyes, a black dress-shirt with a red belt, a grey undershirt, red jeans, black shoes and a black fedora with a red stripe; she's Jozie, Josie's twin sister.

The third one was a girl with long white pigtailed hair, red eyes, a black shirt, black pants, white shoes, a red coat and a red top hat with a black stripe; she's Angel; but everyone calls her Samama.

The fourth one was a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, a white shirt, a blue hoodie, dark blue pants, glasses and white shoes; he's Joey, Josie and Jozie's brother.

The fifth and six ones were a pair of light blue rabbit twins looking identical except that one of them is a boy and the other one is a girl; they're Pogoriki and Pogalinariki.

The seventh one was a magenta hedgehog with purple hair and glasses; he's Chikoriki. The seven of them are sleeping, until the phone rang, waking them up.

"The telephone!" said Josie and Jozie.

"The telephone!" Joey added.

"The telephone?" Chikoriki asked. The phone rang as they began to fight to pick it up.

Pogoriki has the phone, while Pogalinariki has the other as Samama is caught by the cord.

"Hello?" PogorikiJosie asked.

"Hello?" Pogalinariki asked.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

_"Do you chase ghosts?"_ Ghost Lifty asked in a lady voice.

"Do we chase ghosts?" Pogalinariki asked as Pogoriki slapped himself on the forehead. Josie grabbed the phone, "Yes ma'am, I'll say we do."

_"Well, this house is full of ghosts, listen,"_ said Ghost Lifty as he, Ghost Shifty and Ghost Catchy let out a ghostly laugh, _"Come quick, at the shiver mansion."_

"Okay, we'll be right over," Josie hung up the phone, "All right, a customer!"

"A customer!" said Jozie and Joey.

"A customer!" said Samama and Pogalinariki.

"A customer?" Pogoriki and Chikoriki asked.

Back at the house, Ghost Lifty looked out the window and spotted them from outside,_"Hey guys, here they come,"_ Ghost Shifty and Ghost Lifty looked out the window spotted Josie, Jozie, Samama, Joey, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki, who are carrying all the stuff. They all laughed and vanished to thin air to get ready to have some fun with them. Back outside, Josie knocked on the door, but no answer. So, he knocked it harder until the door fell.

"We're from the Toon Town ghost…exterminating…company…" Jozie said, seeing that no one is home. They all began to look around as the walked in very slow. Joey jumped when Pogoriki is right close to him.

"Yah! Why don't you look where you're going?" Joey snapped as Jozie shushed them.

They began to walk, but without warning the door began to lift up; the door slid right back to the entrance. All the stuff is raining down on them as the mousetrap snapped on Pogoriki's nose. Pogoriki yelped and got the trap out. Suddenly, they all heard ghostly laughs everywhere in the house.

"Ghosts!" said Josie and Jozie.

"Ghosts!" Samama added.

"G-g-g-ghosts?" Chikoriki and Pogalinariki stuttered.

"Ghosts?" Pogoriki asked.

"We'll separate and surround them," Joey explained; they all shook hands and gone to their separate paths.

Josie and Jozie snuck around the house, but what they didn't know is that Ghost Lifty is sneaking behind them. Josie and Jozie felt a knock on their heads; they saw Ghost Lifty as he flew off and they began to chase him. The twin girls chased him from the stairs, to the hallway. Ghost Lifty closed the door and Josie and Jozie smashed on the door. Josie pulled the knob until the door fell. The two got confused when the door opened and the ghosts marched. Josie and Jozie watched as the ghosts danced all the way to the next room. The twins began to open the door when suddenly, the flood of water flowed out and Josie and Jozie began to swim, even though they can't. They saw Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty surfing as Ghost Catchy is on a boat, circling around Josie and Jozie. The water disappeared, leaving Josie and Jozie confused. They heard a ghostly laugh which startled them.

Meanwhile, Samama and Joey searched in another room as Samama sensed a ghostly presence from Ghost Shifty, who laughed from behind, dropping a pile of dishes. Samama and Joey dashed under the chair as Ghost Catchy laughed behind them and dropped the chains. Samama and Joey dashed in the dresser and began to look around to find the ghosts. Suddenly, without warning Ghost Shifty appeared from behind and smack Joey's behind with a stick. Joey yelped, "What's the big idea, Samama?" Joey said.

"It wasn't me!" said Samama. "It was the ghost! I can sense its ghostly presence!"

"Huh?" said Joey. Ghost Shifty appeared again and touched his behind. Joey turned around until Ghost Shifty hit Joey again.

Joey had enough as Ghost Shifty disappeared, "Come out and fight like a man! You can't scare me!" That's when Ghost Shifty appeared; Joey and Samama glared at him and Samama punched Ghost Shifty.

"I got him!" Samama cheered.

Ghost Shifty pretended to lose his balance and fell on the floor with a splash of water. Samama and Joey stopped at the ledge of the water and saw that the water has disappeared.

"Well, I'll be a son of a gun," said Joey.

All of a sudden, Ghost Shifty appeared and squirted water on Joey and Samama. Joey and Samama shook the water off as Ghost Shifty disappeared under water. Samama is about to dive in, but the water disappeared and she got hit on the floor.

"What kind of a place this is? They can't do that to us!" Samama asked as she picked up her top hat and puts it on, with the water spilling on her. Samama got mad, "That's a fine how do you do!"

At the hallway, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki snuck quietly as Ghost Catchy is behind them, holding a wooden spoon and a pan.

"Oh, we're brave," said Chikoriki.

"But we're careful," Pogalinariki added.

"We gotta be quiet, guys." said Pogoriki.

Without warning, Ghost Catchy banged the pan making Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki run. The three rikis scratched the wall still scared. Ghost Catchy used the trombone as Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki dashed to another room.

They looked around as Pogoriki chuckled, "I ain't scared of no ghosts." Behind him, Ghost Catchy appeared and kicked Pogoriki. Pogoriki chased Ghost Catchy to the dresser.

"Pogo?" said Chikoriki, confused.

"Onichan?" Pogalinariki added, also confused.

Pogoriki began to get the clothes out as Ghost Catchy rang the bell, scaring Pogoriki. Pogoriki looked around and saw the reflection on the mirror, who he didn't realize that it's Ghost Catchy. Pogoriki looked at him and chuckled, "For a moment, I thought it wasn't me."

Pogoriki began to leave, but he turned around, facing the mirror, looking at Ghost Catchy. "Something's wrong here," said Pogoriki as he began to move his finger; Ghost Catchy did the same. They both stuck their tongues out, but Ghost Catchy stuck his tongue out on his own. Pogoriki got confused and looked underneath. Ghost Catchy rung the bell again, scaring him. Pogoriki quickly looked around and saw the reflection. He began to move left and right, away from the mirror. Pogoriki stopped as Ghost Catchy kept going and stop. Pogoriki looked away, smirking that this is the ghost. So, he began to move up and down as Ghost Catchy follows the suit. They moved faster and faster until Pogoriki stop and Ghost Catchy kept going.

"I know you, you're a ghost," said Pogoriki.

Ghost Catchy poked Pogoriki in the eye and disappeared.

"Onichan, what's wrong?!" Pogalinariki cried as she and Chikoriki came.

"Never mind that, Pogalina and Chiko. Let's get 'em!" Pogoriki said as he, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki crashed through the mirror as Ghost Catchy pulled their legs. Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki began to fight in the dresser; Pogoriki bit Chikoriki's foot and they began to choke each other. Pogoriki panted and looked at his tail, who he thinks it's a ghost.

"Uh, Pogo/Onichan?" said Chikoriki and Pogalinariki.

Pogoriki smirked and used the pin; he shoved it in himself and yelped as he grabbed Pogalinariki and Chikoriki as they and Pogoriki tried to fight the ghosts in the dresser. Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty and Ghost Catchy laughed slyly as they pushed the dresser, with Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki in and watched it going down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Josie, Jozie, Samama and Joey saw Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki in the dresser and they ran behind the barrels full of syrup. Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki crashed into the barrels and they, Josie, Jozie, Samama and Joey are all covered in syrup. The bag of flour fell on them. Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty and Ghost Catchy flew to scare them some more, but they stopped and screamed in fear.

_"Ghosts!"_ Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty screamed as they and Ghost Catchy saw 'ghosts.' The three screamed like girls and dashed to the living room, breaking stuff; they jumped outside, dashing for their lives and never scare anyone again. Josie, Jozie, Samama, Joey, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki watched them leave, smiling.

"You're all sissies, you crybabies!" Samama laughed.

**THE END**


End file.
